


The Proposal

by Cassysj (Plumetta)



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Cassysj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josef Kostan looks back at his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any Moonlight Characters no copyright infringement is intended.

Josef Kostan never thought he’d fall for a human but Sarah Whitley took him by surprise. He loved everything about her from her fiery red hair to her lyrical laugh. He had thoughts about forever but he wasn’t sure he could actually “kill” Sarah even if it gave her immortality.

He thought they could enjoy a couple of years of courtship before the marriage pressure began and then another year of engagement. That was until last night.

Last night Sarah asked him all the questions that led to only one answer.

"Why don’t you ever eat?"

"Why is your skin so cool?"

"Why do you hate the sun?

"Charles there are myths about people like that. Are they true?"

He couldn’t lie to her. He admitted it to her and he had a small glimmer of hope. Since she knew the truth maybe she would marry him. They would have to move away because in fifteen years she would start to look like his older sister then eventually his mother and grandmother. But they could have a happy life for a while. He’d even adopt a little auburn haired baby for her maternal instincts but they could have 50 or 60 years.

He proposed marriage to Sarah. She proposed he turn her into a vampire.

He never should have accepted her proposal.


End file.
